Tale of two ninjas
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash learn from that his father was a ninja and learns chakra now he has the chakra and the tail beasts that wasn't be seen for years as Arcues sends him to the world of ninja and was trained three years with naruto now Ash wants to know why he was been target
1. Chapter 1

**tale of two ninjas**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Naruto and this is the return of the story from my old account and hope you enjoy it's return where Ash met naruto and became a ninja so enjoy AshxSakura**

At the far reaches of Kanto where humans and living creatures known as pokemon live together in harmony pokemon are used as pets and companions to do battles, contests, dances and performance it happens right at the place called pallet town at the house there was a bedroom where there's a 13 year old raven hair boy was sleeping at his bed at his room there were photos of that boy won the kalos league with his blue ninja frog then a blunette girl about his age with him along with a mouse and penguin, the second photo shows him with other kids and their creatures are not pokemon but has a handheld device with a tag next to it, other was a crown and a third photo has him in a different form with friends and two sisters just then three figures appeared

"Ash wake up" said a blunette who woke Ash up as he sees three girls

"Morning Dawn, Kari and Twilight" Ash was talking to three girls who were in love with them Dawn the pokemon coordinator, Kari Kamiya the digidestined of light and Twilight sparkle the alicorn princess later stay with Ash as human still has her magic were smiling at Ash

"You should start getting fresh air Ash" said Kari

"Yeah you're right kari I don't want to end up sleepy all day" as Ash was up and ready as he's on his kalos clothes two pokemon came along with him was pikachu and Greninja as three of Ash's love of life watches him going outside

"there he goes " Twilight said as the two nodded just as Ash was wondering over kanto seeing every pokemon he sees then he settles down at the river relaxing "Pikachu this is great that I have in my life "Ash said to his friend "Pika" said pikachu Ash smiled as he looks at the sky "Yeah I made plenty of friends from regions other worlds but since I learn who I was." as he smiled more "I was a Kalos and Aloha champion since I have you and Greninja including Dawn, I was chosen as a Digimaster where I met Kari and new friends, of course I was a lost prince since I was betray and broken but Twilight helped me gain my friendship and my heart, the Elric brothers taught alchemy, luffy, ruby rose and her team, bloom along her friends, goku, gon, toriko, the autobots, ninja turtles including natsu" Ash never forget his friends not to mention enemies

"You have lot's of friends Ash" as Ash recognized that voice

"Arceus why are you here" Ash knew he's in his mind "You have great adventures in your days but I am here because you have more special power in you besides master digivolve, Alicorn magic, Alchemy, aura in you" Arceus said to him as Ash was confused "What do mean I was half Alicorn" Ash said "I know Ash but your father learn more besides the them He was once a ninja at the hidden leaf village at another world" as Ash heard him said ninja which he needed answers "Wait a ninja does it have something to do with my kingdom got destroyed" Ash asked him

"Yes sombra was been allied by a threat who sees you as a threat including the others that wanted power Ash" Arceus told him as Ash was shocked of what he heard "Why me Arceus why this threat was after me for a reason" Ash asked Arceus has no choice but to tell him "It's because you have one powerful beast in you known as the eleven tails Ash" Arceus said to him "eleven tails what's that?" Ash wondered "long ago Ash at the ninja world live nine tail beasts that were demons created but one was created from the heavens was the eleven tails an blue dragon has eleven tails filled with aura was a peaceful creature till the nine tails attacked the village long ago" Arceus said to him

" wait how did the ninja clan defeated him"

"The fourth hokage and your father have defeated him with the seal and the eleven tails helped him Ash now he's in you but I don't have answers of what sombra was working for i'm sorry Ash" as Arceus looks at him then Ash smiled "Take me to the ninja world I want to learn of being a ninja like my father" Ash as determination in him wanting to go to that world and learn what it takes to be a ninja as Arceus chuckled

"Very well Ash I will send you here in order to be a ninja you must find your father's sensai he can train you and just be aware of him most of the time Ash" As Ash nodded when Arceus teleports Ash as the light appeared right at him just as the light fled Ash found himself at the valley "Where am I at I wonder?" Ash questioned just as he heard voices coming from the waterfall

"You don't even have parents of siblings what do you know me?!" Ash looks and sees two boys about his age one was blonde wearing orange outfit was fighting the black hair in blue clothes "You've been alone from the start! what do you know about me?! Huh?!" said the black hair boy as Ash was staring at them "I have a bad feeling about this" Ash said as pikachu was on his shoulder

"Pika" as then they see how the black hair one was beating the blonde hair up just then he lost the fight just as he's going to finish him but he let him go then abandon him as he walks towards the forest and disappeared in the darkness

"Why he abandon him" Ash think as Arceus was talking to him "because Ash in this world there are others good but some who are evil with hate in their hearts but be careful of meeting with the wrong people Ash" as Arceus left "Hate is not in my blood" Ash said in his thoughts As He's walking towards the boy "Hey are you okay here" Ash said as the blonde hair boy sees Ash was going to help him "Yeah I'm fine but sasuke" said the blonde hair boy as Ash heard that name

"was that kid your friend" ash said as he nodded

"Why did he attack you" Ash asked but he didn't answered him why

"Anyway thanks for helping me up I'm Naruto and I want to become a hokage someday" Naruto said with a smile as Ash smiled back "I'm Ash ketchum and I was traveling to become a ninja" good thing he didn't told him that he's from another world or he thinks he's crazy as Naruto sees pikachu "Oh, wow what's that" as he grabs pikachu from Ash's shoulder so hyper as he's grabbing a hold of him "Hey Naruto stop pikachu might" as it's too late when pikachu thunderbolt him as Naruto screams in pain as he collapse to the ground

"Are really a ninja or a idiot" Ash said as he realise tears in naruto

"I'm sorry Ash but please stop saying i'm a idiot I don't have any friends when I was young many villagers were afraid of me because they treat me like a outcast" Naruto too don't want to tell him he had the nine tail fox in him or he might treat him like that Ash helps him up "Hey I'm sorry for calling you a idiot but it's great to meet you Naruto we can walk together" as Naruto was surprised of Ash was being his new friend "Alright hey My sensei can train you to be a ninja care to meet him" Naruto offers him to come with him as he smiled "Why not Naruto" Ash said as pikachu agreed as they travel "Ash this is the beginning of our friendship" Naruto said

" you're right Naruto" said Ash

(Three years ago)

at the skies of the hidden leaf village at the forest "Did you find it?" said the voice coming from the microphone "All clear here." said the other voice who was talking "Target acquired!" said the female voice as a shadow figure was running from three other figures "Uh-oh, It'll get into the village!" as the leader spoke "No way will we let it get away!" as they're in pursuit when a woman was doing laundry till the shadow went pass her knocking over the basket but as the three hits the sheet "What the-?!" as they were running "Where'd it go?" as they went off

"Hey you squirts!" shouted the woman as the village was at disaster when three figures are chasing the shadow all the crashing the breaking just then they ended up crashing near the chef who was doing delivering "sorry pops" said the leader who was a kid "Hey naruto!" the chef thought that was naruto but that wasn't him "No, I mean...Konohamaru!" turns out the shadow was just a cat as two other kids cornered it "Konohamaru we've cornered the target." as the cat was hissing "Hurry up" said the one with glasses as Konohamaru have leaped from the wall

"No problem!" as he landed and grab the cat but suddenly it attacked him

"Give it up already! Konohamaru!" said his team as Konohamaru has the cat with the ribbon was the right target "Ebisu Sensei, we captured the lost pet target "dora" as they are off and return Dora to her owner "Oh, my adorable Dora! I was worried to death about you. where were you?" turns out the cat was to happy to see her owner

"I'd want to run away too if an old lady like that were my owner." said Konohamaru

"Konohamaru!"

"All right. here is the reward" as the woman give them the money and left

"How many hours did it take you guys to catch a simple lost cat?!" said their sensei

"but that cat was incredibly quick..."

And he seemed accustomed to running away..."

"I Don't want to hear any excuses! a mission like this must be carried out more quickly and properly! you guys are not good enough!"

"I can't display my true strength on a lame mission like this!" as Konohamaru was looking at iruka "Say, Iruka Sensei. Don't you have more of an awesome mission for me?" sais Konohamaru "Listen... Konohamaru..." he was cut off "Konohamaru, you guys just became genin. There's no way I can give missions like that to you right off the bat, right?"

"It'll be D-rank missions until further notice." said lady hokage

"I can't be satisfied with that! after all, in the future I'm going to become the seventh hokage." said Konohamaru

"Seventh? Not the sixth?" lady hokage said

"Brother Naruto's going to be the sixth." Konohamaru as everyone hears that name as the team are out

"brother naruto, huh?"

"I wonder where he is right now..."

"I bet he'll return having become an awesome shinobi." as lady hokage was watching them

"He's more of a second naruto than a seventh hokage..." said lady hokage as Iruka was thinking "Naruto...Are you holding up okay?" as he has memories about him "It's been while since he said that and went off for real training with master Jiraiya..."

"Yes. Isn't it just about the time he should be returning?"

"We need him to return." said lady hokage at the forest there was three people walking as the oldest blonde hair boy was wearing orange and black outfit was revealed to be Naruto all grown up the second was a raven hair teen about Naruto's age was wearing different clothes was similar to Greninja it was Ash wearing a blue coat was similar to his Greninja but has long blue blades, a shirt to match the color has black gloves, red long scarf, wears pants similar of Greninja's legs with blue armor you can say Ash was more trained as a stronger shinobi thanks to Jiraiya who trained him three years Ash and Naruto became best friends as he sees the village

"That's the hidden leaf village" Ash asked

"Yeah that's home Ash what do you, pikachu and Greninja think of it" said Naruto

"It's nice Naruto" said Ash

"Pika"

"Gre" as they're in the gate and the two ninjas saw him

"Hey...could that be...?"

"Yeah...No doubt about it and he has a new friend too" just then a girl who has pink hair was walking "Hey sakura!" turns out the girl was Sakura Naruto's friend was grown up "Oh, Konohamaru!" she said

"Where are you off to?"

"The main village gate. I have to pick up the morning pedestrian traffic for Lady Tsunade. you want to come along" said Sakura as for Ash and Naruto who are walking

"It's been about two and the half years." said Naruto

"Yeah, it has." said Jiraiya as Ash looks at the view

"It's a paradise here pikachu"

"Pika" said pikachu as they walked then from the other side

"And then that Dora cat suddenly starts scratching me like crazy!" said Konohamaru

"We had missions like that, too it kind of takes me back." said Sakura

"come to think of it have you heard anything from brother naruto?"

"Nothing...yet. he should've be coming back soon. though." as they were walking to the gate "Hello, Izumo. Kotetsu.' as they see Sakura "Oh, look who's here." Sakura was confused "Why don't you head on into town?" said Izumo

"You'll see something interesting."

"Something interesting?" said Konohamaru as Sakura now realize "Don't tell me!" as Naruto puts down his pack and climbs up to the pole "This takes me back! the village hasn't changed a bit! Everyone! Naruto Uzamaki's back!" shouted Naruto as he notice Ash was gone "Ash must be looking around I don't blame him and pikachu" as He heard a voice "Naruto? is that you, Naruto?" as he sees sakura "When did you get back, Naruto?!" said Sakura

"Just now!" said Naruto

(with Ash)

Ash was looking around at the village somehow taking pictures of the scenery "Lovely and paradise I can share these with my friends including Dawn, Kari and Twilight till I get back" Ash said as he send them in his pocket just then he somehow sense danger as he went towards as he sees Sakura going to punch Naruto as he manage to stop her Sakura, Konohamaru and his team were shocked as Ash stopped her "Hey watch it that's my friend you're hurting" Ash said as he sees Sakura and she saw him

"Wait You're Naruto's friend" said Sakura as Ash nodded

"Sakura meet Ash He's my friend" said Naruto

"You're Sakura nice to meet you" said Ash

"Nice to meet you Ash" Sakura said while blushing because Ash was good looking as Ash looks at Naruto

"Why was she going to hit you" Ash asked

"Right I was going to use my new jut-" as he was punched by Ash who was send flying

"That idiot!" Ash said as he walks towards Naruto

"You too Ash why" said Naruto as Ash was going to pick him up till Ash sees sakura ran to him then slaps him and yelling as Ash sweatdrops along with pikachu seeing it "Man she's mad and crazy" said Ash staring at them "Pika pi" said pikachu as he too was watching the pain that never ends for naruto then Ash decides to stop this fight "Hey easy there Sakura Naruto wants to show around the village yet" said Ash as he now separates Sakura from hitting Naruto

"Oh, sorry there" said Sakura as Ash helps naruto up and starts touring around the village as Sakura asked Naruto something "When did you meet Ash Naruto?" said Sakura as Naruto looks at her "Three years ago and we became best friends since we met" said Naruto

 **that's it of chapter 1 hope you enjoy it also I'm planning two more AshxTwilight stories are coming was twilight and her friends are send to Jhoto and met Ash then started to be friends then him and Twilight were falling in love and other is the Pokémon mlp movie crossover AshxTwilight as well if you want me to do those send your reviews and also you had ideas send a pm chapter 2 be coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**tale of two ninjas**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Naruto and this is the return of the story from my old account and hope you enjoy it's return where Ash met naruto and became a ninja so enjoy AshxSakuraxTenten**

"It's been a long time, you two. I'm sure your training produced good results, right?" Said Lady tsunade as she was talking to Naruto, Ash, Sakura and Jiraya "Do you think we came back without making progress?" Said Jiraya as Tsunade looks at Ash for the first time "It went perfectly!" Said Naruto talking to tsunade "Then show me those results immediately." Said tsunade as Naruto was confused  
"Show you?" Said naruto asking her "You will take on a particular man. I didn't send him on any missions for the past several days and had him stand by for this very purpose.  
Your opponent will be Hello." Said Tsunade as the door was open Naruto looked

"Shikamaru! Temari! Look who's here!" Said Sakura pointing at naruto "Naruto." Said the two other shinobi are Shikamaru and temari "Hey! That is you isn't it, Naruto!" Said shikamaru as Naruto was happy to see "Shikamaru!" Said Naruto as remark looks at him "This is that little shrimp?" She said in her thoughts "So you're back?" Said Shikamaru as Ash looks at the reunion "Yeah, I got back this morning." Said naruto

"You don't look as stupid as before I mean, hey, have you changed?" Said shikamaru as naruto has a goofy look "No, he hasn't." Sakura said as She then stares at Ash because that he's good looking "Oh I thought so." Said Shikamaru

"Sakura. Then, does this mean you're my opponent, Shikamaru?" Naruto said to him

"Opponent? What do you mean? I just came to deliver some documents." Said Shikamaru tells him he's not his opponent "Huh? You're not my opponent, Shikamaru? Then? Who're you again?" Said Naruto does not know temari "You don't remember me?" Temari was angry "Naruto, that's not your opponent." Tsunade said to him "He's out there." She points at the window as they looked at the window and saw a other shinobi "You sure got tall Naruto." Said the ninja as naruto recognized him"Kakashi Sensei! The Akatsuki Makes Its Move Sensei, you haven't changed one bit! Oh yeah.  
Listen, listen I've got a present for you, Sensei." Said naruto reaches his bag

"This is sure a nostalgic sight." Said tsunade watching "Yes, it is" said sakura as Ash looks at kakashi for the first time "so that's him mom told me about" Ash said as he noticed something "What?! You got me" kakashi was shocked "This is the first new title in the Make-Out series in three years! I think it's totally boring, but you like this stuff, don't you, Sensei?!" As jiraya heard what naruto said "That idiot No way could a kid understand the appeal. And on top of that, it's a very rare item that hasn't even been released yet All right!" Said jiraya as Ash facepalmed

"Oh great im seeing a other roshi, mataro, the doc and brooks the skeleton" ash said as he then heard tsunade "That's enough fun for now, Kakashi." Said tsunade as kakashi then was normal "Don't tell me Are you my opponent?" Said naruto

"Hmm, not quite Gee, it's been a while since I saw you too, Sakura." Said Kakashi

"Yes, it has, Kakashi Sensei." Said Sakura as kakashi came in "My opponent will be Naruto and Sakura, the both of you!" Said Kakashi as they are surprised "Kakashi Sensei's our opponent" said Naruto as tsunade speaks "I want to see what you can do against Kakashi I will determine your status in the future based on the results." Said Tsunade "Status, eh?" Said Shikamaru "Sakura, show me that you weren't just wasting your time training under me." Said Tsunade talking to sakura "Yes, ma'am!" Sakura said "Then, shall we get right to it? That's what I'd like to say. But since you just got back Naruto, you must be tired. I'll give you a short rest." Said Kakashi

"I'm not particularly tired or anything!" Said Naruto as kakashi spoke more "but first I want to meet the newcomer first" as Tsunade, shikamaru, temari, shizune had forgot about Ash "Ah yes him I haven't spoke yet" said Tsunade as Ash spoke "I know but I forgive of everyone ain't paying attention" said Ash as Shizune looked at him "hey you look familiar? Haven't we met before" said shizune as Ash was confused

"No not really mam" said Ash as tsunade looked at him "strange you look like that show off prince we met and my friend Delia lay her eyes on him name Auran?" Said Tsunade as she seems to remember Delia and auran

"Well I'm their son Ash Ketchum!" As they heard that Ash was the son of Delia the famous shinobi in the village "Wait wait the Delia the famous shinobi ninja of the hidden leaf you her son! Oh she's my idol and my hero I seen her skills and everything I always wanted to be like her." Said Sakura but tsunade was not happy "So you're really her son. Delia my only friend I knew was like a sister to me I should've known she chose to leave the village to be with him Auran and she didn't say goodbye!" She was in rage that Delialeave she was like a sister to her and thinks she abandoned her Cuz she left without telling her

"Lady tsunade..." Said shizune as she has that glare "Ash Ketchum I challenge you to a battle as payback for Delia leaving me" she wants to challenge him naruto knew ash well since his journey he had as Ash then looks at her "I accept but I want to fight you and Kakashi!" Said Ash that made them both stunned "what!" Said sakura was surprised that Ash wants to fight two at once as kakashi shows the smile

"You really are like your parents then I accept Let's meet up at the Third Training Grounds later. See ya." As he was gone Why's he in such a hurry?" Said shizune asking tsunade "I have a pretty good idea" said Tsunade

"He's going to read his book." Said shikamaru

"With that look he had, there's no doubt about it." Said Sakura "That's the obvious reaction after getting an unreleased copy of one of my books." Said jiraya as the gang are outside and Ash joins with them "That Kakashi Sensei. Is that stupid book more important to him than the results of our training?" Said Naruto talking to the gang "Well, now we can discuss our strategy against Kakashi Sensei." Said Sakura as naruto looks at shikamaru and temari "So, are you guys on a date?" Said Naruto "It's not like that." Said shikamaru was the same "Heh! Cut out the jokes. Why would I be on a date with this guy? It's almost time for the Chunin Exams. I've just been going back and forth between the Sand and the Leaf for meetings concerning the Exams." Said Temari

"And although it's a pain, I've been put in charge of the Exams I've just been told to act as a guide for the Sand messenger." Said Shikamaru "Chunin Exams, huh? That sure takes me back" said naruto looking at the sky "Oh So what're you going to do, Naruto?" Said shikamaru asked naruto "About what?" Said Naruto was confused "About the Chunin Exams. You're the only one from our class who hasn't become a Chunin." Said shikamaru

"What?! Th-Then, you're also a Chunin, Sakura?" Said Naruto as sakura smiled "Heh-hehThat's right." Said Sakura telling him "And just for the record, Kankuro, this person here, and Neji who's one grade above us are already Jonin." Said Shikamaru

"Huh?! Then what about Gaara?!" Naruto ask him about Gaara but at the hidden sand village

"Lord Kazekage The meeting is about to begin." As the ninja was talking to Gaara "Okay." He said to him at the spot where naruto was at "I see So Gaara became the Kazekage, huh? That's awesome I won't be outdone! I'll become the Hokage, no matter what! Just you wait, Gaara!" Said Naruto as sakura looks at him "I guess he has matured a little, after all." Said Sakura as she looks at Ash "I know you will follow your dream naruto." Said Ash as naruto nodded "yeah and Ash perhaps you can tell him to stop changing disguises" said naruto as sakura, shikamaru and temari are confused "as you wish hey senketsu time to wake up" as Ash said that an eye open then shows Ash was back on his old self as a black trenchcoat was alive name senketsu along with his other clothes

"Naruto you got explaining to do" said Sakura as naruto chuckled as for kakashi was reading "What do you think?! Pretty good, huh? It is my finest work." Jiraya said as him and kakashi are walking "I leave Ash and Naruto in your care as promised" said jiraya as kakashi is still reading "It'd be nice if he's grown at least a little." Said kakashi as jiraya "Heh You'd think I've slipped up? You'll get beaten out if you get careless." Said Jiraya

"Well, that's encouraging to hear. But it's been the first time I ever seen Delia's son Ash" said kakashi as Jiraya nodded and was serious "And their actions are gaining moment." Said Jiraya but at the meeting in the sand village "Over the past several years, the strength of our village has stabilized, and relations with the Hidden Villages in each allied land have prospered. In particular, we have achieved good results in our development of recruits with the curriculum incorporating the training program from the Leaf Village."

"The Chunin Exams are almost here."

"I look forward to the results.

"However at this time, with the Chunin Exams upon us, there is a nasty rumor going around" said the one was talking rumors "What is it, Yura?" As this person name yura looks at them "Have you heard of the organization called the "Akatsuki"?" Said yura

"I see So they're finally making their move." Said kakashi talking Jiraya "It's something we were expecting to a degree, though." Said Jiraya as kakashi guessed the word already "The Akatsuki, huh?" Said Kakashi

(Sand village)

"The Akatsuki is a mysterious organization composed of a dozen or so Shinobi. The members of the organization are vicious S-Rank criminals all listed in the Bingo Book. Of those identified there is Itachi Uchiha from the Village Hidden in the Leaves who drove his own clan to annihilation in one night. There is Kisame Hoshigaki who was once a member of the Seven Ninja Swords Men of the Mist. He was known as the phantom of the Mist. And there is Orochimaru who once plotted the destruction of the Leaf and assassinated the previous Kazekage. It is said he used to be a member of this organization." Said yura

(Hidden leaf)  
"Why have they started taking such dramatic action? What's their goal?" Said kakashi asking jiraya "That's beyond me at this point What I do know is that they're after what's inside Naruto.  
And that they've got something evil in mind. I passed on this information to those in charge of security for each land. I sure hope they tighten up their security immediately." Said Jiraya as he finish the dumplings

(Hidden sand)

"I see I'd heard the rumors So the organization in question is finally taking action" said gaara's guardian "The source of the information is Lord Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin. So prior to the meeting, I took the liberty of issuing an order to increase Village security. Anbu Black Ops masters have already been stationed at key points around the village. No matter how powerful the Shinobi may be, they will not be able to infiltrate by force. I hear the members of the Akatsuki wear black clothing in addition to capes with a red cloud pattern on them. I ordered security to attack with full force should they see someone fitting that description." Said yura

"Now then the meeting is adjourned." As the council was done "Well done, Yura. I never thought you'd take action so quickly." Said the council member talking to him "I have also served as a superior for four years. It is my intention to always make decisions while considering what's in the best interest of the village." As yura was feeling strange as there was a SEAL in him "What's the matter? " he asked yura

"Nothing It's nothing at all I just haven't slept much" yura said "I see You need to take care of yourself." As the council member left "Thank you for your concern. I see That's right I see." At the far escorts of the sand we're two figures traveling "So we have to deal with this one, then go after the guy we sent to Orochimaru, huh? It seems he turned traitor and leaked information about us." Said the tall one

"It can't be helped. Even I don't know what happens after the Jutsu is cast. More importantly, will just that bag be enough? Our opponent will be using the Jinchuriki." Said the short one "All of my Jutsu are works of art. And I made sure to bring my specialty. After all, our opponent is the One-Tailed." As he opens the bag of clay as there was a mouth open from his hand at the office gaara was at thought he had since something

(Hidden leaf)

"Third Training Grounds Is Kakashi Sensei going to make us wait forever?!" Said Naruto was not impressed "Well, he's always been like this." Said sakura as Ash looked at them "seems that he was always like this since you two were young said Ash as they nodded "Geez, it'd be nice if he'd show a little improvement." Said Naruto as kakashi appeared "Oh, sorry about it happens, I ran into an old woman in trouble on my way here and" as he was cut off "Okay! That's a lie! - Okay! That's a lie!" Said both as they walk in to the training grounds "This place kind of takes me back." Said Naruto as he remembers

(Naruto's flashback)

"Your task for today is to take these bells away from me by this afternoon. Those unable to get a bell will get no lunch." Said kakashi was holding bells "What?! " said Naruto "You'll be tied to those posts and then I'll eat your lunch right in front of you." Said kakashi as the memory end "Oh, come to think of it, this was your first Training Ground, wasn't it? " said Kakashi as ash looks at them "Squad Seven" said Sakura

"The Three-Man Squad, huh?" Said Naruto "We had Sasuke with us back then, didn't we?" As Ash sees their faces showing the lost of third comrade "Don't go! If you do, I'll scream!" Said the younger sakura as the young saskue was behind her "Sakura. Thanks." As sakura was unconscious

"Sasuke." As her memory as naruto remembers "Sasuke!" Said the younger Naruto as saskue looks at him "Yo, goofball." Said sasuke as the memory ended as they are more upset "Sasuke's name is off limits for these guys Well Let's see how much you've grown. You haven't given up on Sasuke, have you?" Said Kakashi "Absolutely not!" Said Sakura was determine "That's why I continued my training!" Said Naruto

"Not so fast remember our battle Ash" said Tsunade as she appeared "yes I do and for kakashi I'll fight him with naruto and sakura" said Ash as naruto and sakura are impressed and decided to watch as Ash was in his position

"Ash if you had your mother's heritage let's see how strong you are" said Sakura as Ash smirk "I've been training everywhere facing new faces and my overprotective sister in law as well" ash said in his thoughts as they start fighting then Ash summons his form "life fiber synchronization kamui senketsu!" As Ash had transformed "oh yeah Ash!" Said Naruto but sakura has hearts showing in her eyes seeing ash's chest expose "oh my god he's hot lot more handsome than saskue" said sakura as they been fighting with everything as ash sees tsunade leaps up and smash the ground as the earth breaks as Ash leaps

"Yikes such monstrous strength mom should've tell me sooner." Said Ash as they keep fighting as Ash used his flamethrower out of his hands "so he's using powers as well must have inherited his fathers as well but no matter I'll still win" as tsunade sees ash using the familiar signs "no can it be?" Tsunade sees him said the word "wind style: sacred silent rose wind jutsu!" As Ash summons the jutsu it causes ash to increases his speed and strengh so high its barely impossable to keep up as he fights her more stronger

"He sacred silent rose wind jutsu Delia what did you teach him" as tsunade sees his attacks are doubled when he was dragon fist he learned from goku to endure with any attack "Kakashi sensei what was that?" Sakura ask him "Ash summon the scared silent rose wind jutsu the ultimate hidden wind jutsu no one mastered when he simmons the jutsu the rose petals surrounds his body increases his speed and strength and then they vanised" said kakashi as Ash leaps up then he summons the move that he remembers "rasangan!" As ash had strike tsunade and he had won the battle

"Yes Ash won" said Naruto as Ash walks towards her "you won and I guess Delia was happy without me" said Tsunade as Ash looked at her "you're wrong tsunade" as ash to give her something that his Delia its a picture of her tsunade and Delia's team after ash tells her " my mom always talked about her the most because she was also like a sister that she never get to have." Said Ash as tsunade looks at the picture then she was in tears and a smile

"Thank you Ash you do have your mother's kindness" said tsunade as Ash looks at kakashi

"Kakashi tell me the rules" ash said as kakashi grined "well then The rules are the same as when we first met. I don't care how you do it. Just take a bell away from me." Said kakashi as sakura spoke "If you don't -" said sakura "come at me with the intent to kill," "we won't be able to get the bells", right?" Said naruto as kakashi looks at ash "You can use Shuriken if you want. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't be able to get the bells." Said kakashi

"Exactly." Said both

"If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't be able to get the bells. You have until sunrise tomorrow. Now then, shall we begin?" Said kakasshi as Ash spoke "You're not going to do it while reading your book this time around, Kakashi Sensei? Or have you already finished reading?" Said Ash

"Nope I thought I'd save the fun for later Besides Well, I kind of get the feeling I may have to get a bit serious this time around." Said Kakashi

(Hidden sand)

"What's that? Black clothing and a red cloud pattern. Don't tell me Is that? Contact Captain Yura immediately! Captain Yura! Some guys from the organization in question have shown up." Said the guard saw the two cloaked men

"I know."

"You don't need to worry It'll be over soon." As the team was been mysterious attack by yuri "Good work, Yura." Said the short one "Do you remember me?" He said to yura "Yes, Lord Sasori!" Said yura talking to sasori "Let's go! The time to unveil my newest work has come." As they walked in "It's been three years since my previous masterpiece, "Make-Out Violence." Said sasori

 **thats it of CH 2 hope you enjoy it and sorry for taking so long it's been busy and I hope you like the battle I made and sakura was the fan of Delia was a shinobi and tsunade was a sister like figure to her and now two mysterious figures had came to the hidden sand but why now I'm thinking adding tenten as Ash's interested if you want AshXSakuraXTenten that be great so enjoy the tale of two ninjas chapter 2**


End file.
